


All I Have to Do Is Dream

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Prophetic Dreams, This is just a feels fest guys, Trans Male Character, Trans!Luke Skywalker, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a prophetic dream about a young, hazel-eyed boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have to Do Is Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my more "therapeutic" fics, so to speak. For those of you who don't know, my husband and I are trying for a baby. This was a cathartic way of expressing my nervousness and excitement about starting this journey. 
> 
> I understand that not everyone is comfortable with the idea of males carrying a pregnancy. This fic is not meant for those individuals. As a disclaimer, I'm not trying to assert that every trans/intersex male would be overjoyed about having a baby. I wrote this out of my own personal experiences. Luke is merely reflecting how I feel about parenthood.

Luke had enough presence of mind to realize that the fog surrounding his perception was of unconsciousness. The quality of the realm surrounding him was soft and shimmering, nothing like the cold edge of true reality. Relaxation loosened the lines of his frame, normally taut with the kind of apprehension inherited by war and turmoil. It unnerved him. 

_Definitely a dream_ , he assured himself as he stared out at a meadow beneath a gentle blue sky. Its grasses were comfortable enough to pillow his bottom. The waterfalls cascading around the knoll added a serene soundtrack to his solitude. 

Luke drew his knees up to his chest and encircled his arms around his legs in an effort to ease the foreign nothingness. Within a heartbeat, a little boy with curling hair the color of coal ran across his field of vision. Luke couldn’t remember the small boy being there a moment ago, but he felt as if he had always been. 

“He’s beautiful,” a voice said from beside Luke. It originated from a man he had only seen in spirit. 

Luke gaped, unable to stop staring at his father’s unblemished visage. It was such an odd image, only made right by dream logic. 

“You did good,” he whispered. A wistful air permeated through his compliment. “You and that smuggler.” 

“ _Ex_ -smuggler, father,” Luke correctly sharply. It sounded tired and rehearsed, as though their conversation had been repeated a million times before. That couldn’t be right. Yet, it was. Words that should have been were finally said aloud. 

“Not the life partner I would have chosen for you, but he makes you happy,” Anakin said, dismissive in the most polite way. “And he’s given me a grandchild.” 

On cue, the child turned and ran towards the pair. His bright hazel eyes, bubbling laughter and adorable toddle warmed the part of Luke’s heart he hadn’t realized existed until that moment. 

Instantly, Luke lowered his defenses. His arms outstretched towards the small child. An automatic space was made for the babe over his lap. The toddler melded perfectly against Luke’s chest, fitting like a puzzle piece within his hold. 

Only one other felt so right beside him: the child’s father. 

Clarity swept through him. This was his baby. This was Han Solo’s gift to Luke, forged from the fires of their passion, a bundle of love wrapped in their flesh and blood, made perfectly in their image. 

“Ben,” Luke whispered. Tears sprung to his eyes as he stroked the fine hair on his head. A smile stretched his lips almost painfully wide. 

“Luke.” Anakin’s tone was dire, but his son was unperturbed. Without taking his eyes away from his child, Luke merely hummed in response as he inspected the flower crushed in Ben’s hand. “This wasn’t supposed to be your child, but the future is ever-changing. Please make this reality count for the better.” 

Before the younger Jedi could make sense of his father’s strange plea, Ben nuzzled the underside of Luke’s chin. With a melodic whisper, he announced,“Time to wake up, papa.” 

-*- 

Luke gasped to wakefulness. Artificial light greeted him, flaring brightly into his eyes. The boy complained with a sleepy groan before settling back into the arms wrapped around his form. 

The naked slide of flesh against flesh was pleasant for its warmth, but he did not appreciate the dry sweat on Han’s chest. For that matter, he had no want for the stickiness that held his thighs together. 

For a moment, the word ‘fresher featured prominently in his mind. Then, a more startling notion was begotten. _That’s right_ , Luke thought. _Han hadn’t… He..._

A blush formed over his nervous grin. Their love making the night before had been so intense, neither had thought of the consequences wrought by carelessness. ( _"Luke, oh, Luke, can I...?" "Yes! Please..."_ )Luke knew his dream was merely the announcement of such a fate. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to feel fear or apprehension. 

A hand settled over his flat belly. Ben, I’ll see you soon. I can’t wait. 

(It was with no surprise that, six weeks later, Luke made good friends with the _Falcon_ ’s toilet.)

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques, comments and kudos give me life.


End file.
